


Tinsel, Baubles... Kylo.

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate use of Christmas lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is artistic.





	

Kylo wobbles precariously, his legs cinched into one column with dark green tinsel. Who even _sells_ dark green tinsel? It’s probably for pretentious black or white trees (that just look dumb). If Hux is going for realism, he’d have been better with _brown_ tinsel there, or at least some coppery or gold attempt at brown.

It also itches. Did he say it itches? Because it does. The fronds tickle at his ankles, and over the tops of his toes. Staying still is _almost impossible_ , which is the point. Hux loves to torture him, and that’s the very least of his worries.

The wires he’s twisting around his frame are ‘safe’ (he’s assured) and the current is low (he knows that, at least), but it doesn’t stop the dark green twists from being harsh against his skin. Around his legs from where the tinsel-tie ends, the bulbs poking out like little angry dicks that will glow when the battery pack is turned on. Around and snaking his hips, then Hux lifts his cock and balls and binds them in two fierce loops. 

It’s not quite painful enough to hiss, but enough to be noticeable. So tight he can feel the pulse in his sac, and then the cable goes on. Up and following the line of his hip-bones, over his belly, and each strand crosses his torso to loop around his neck. The trails go down to his arms, which are pulled behind him, the wrists touching with the palms facing out. It stretches his shoulders to aching, and–

“This isn’t tree-shaped,” Kylo points out.  


“You aren’t a tree.”  


“Then…?”  


“A festive decoration. A noisy one, too.”   


Kylo snorts, and then flushes when his nose is briefly kissed. “I just didn’t see your artistic vision,” he says, with all the tact he can muster.

The cables tighten, pulling across his throat and then cinching his arms harder. The end is lifted, and closed into a door. He can’t lift or lower those arms, and the tug to his shoulders is a delicious torment that will only get worse with time.

Kylo breathes, and feels for the edges of his body. Hux pricks at his fingers with thumbs, checking the blood flow, and then he wanders off, and comes back with a box of decorations. The little baubles hang from strings, and Kylo assumes they’re going to be tied to the lights.

He assumes incorrectly.

Instead, Hux pulls out clothespin pegs, and snicks one onto Kylo’s left nipple before he can think to protest. The pain is bright, blazing and beautiful… as is the sudden weight of the glass ball pulling it down. He squirms his feet, and nearly falls. Only arms on his waist keep him up, and he’s a panting, frothing mess.

“H-hux…”  


“It looks so pretty,” Hux coos, though he’s checking Kylo’s face intently. “Don’t you see?”  


The pain is still intense, and he needs a moment to acclimatise. The pulses whirl out, and the thudding feeling in the wake of each heartbeat dies to just a low sting.

“Y-yes.”  


On goes the second pin, and this one hurts less. Kylo’s eyes roll up in bliss, and he sways very lightly to feel the pendulous balls tug at his overly-sensitive flesh.

“Good boy,” Hux purrs.  


Kylo knows he’s going under, at last. Knows his mind is slipping into the role, caught between restraint and pain. He smiles very shyly, and looks up.

“More?”  


A kiss to the side of his mouth, and the next clip goes to the wire around his cock. It doesn’t attach to the penis itself, but the heavy decoration is stimulus enough. The pretty things sparkle all around him, until Kylo is sure there’s not an inch of him left that could take more.

“Am I… beautiful?” Kylo asks.  


“Indescribably so.”  


Something small is placed upon his head, and he struggles to stay still enough to keep it in place. The battery box for the lights is flicked on, and his pale skin glows in pulses. Kylo can’t move his head because the - angel? star? - is balanced atop it, and he feels the sway of the baubles as fingers tap at them. One makes his prick wobble, and he smiles. 

“I’m glad. For you.”  


“You’re the best gift ever,” Hux whispers, kissing wherever is still uncovered. “I can’t wait to unwrap you. But first, I want to admire you…”  


Kylo smiles, his world going blurry. “Thank you,” he manages. “I’m yours. All yours.”


End file.
